onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
4Kids Entertainment
4Kids Entertainment is a United States film and television production company specializing in the acquisition, production and licensing of children's entertainment around the world. They are most known for their acquired television programs. 4Kids Productions 4Kids Productions is a wholly owned subsidiary of 4Kids Entertainment, and is responsible for the production of original or licensed properties owned by the company. 4Kids and One Piece History On August 6, 2004, 4Kids announced they had acquired the license to domestic distribution over One Piece.Anime News Network - 4Kids announcement. After this 4Kids set to work on an English version of the series. On August 14, 2004, the first promotional trailers were released for viewing alongside Mew Mew Power and F-Zero: GP Legend.Anime News Network - trailer. Their English dub of One Piece debuted on the 4Kids TV block (formally FoxBox) on September 18, 2004.4Kids line-up. on November 18, 2004 Toonami announced it was allowed the broadcasting rights to air the show in the UKToonami's announcement, the series began airing on Saturday, April 23, 2005.One Piece airs in the UK The next channel to announce production was Cartoon Network on February 16, 2005.Cartoon Network announcement. Later it was reveal on April 24, 2005 that One Piece, along with many other shows, would receive an uncut DVD release. Announcement of uncut DVDs. On September 6, 2005 the DVDs for the series were released with the words "English TV Version" on the boxTV version released on DVD, however Al Kahn had previously stated that things would come in two formats. Later, uncuts DVDs were announced by Viz media as a no-go as they were not involved with the series. No uncut DVDs. On November 11, 2005 One Piece along with another show dubbed by 4Kids, Mew Mew Power, were reported missing from the 4Kids line-up.One Piece and Mew Mew Power missing from schedule. However, the show was announcement as "not canceled" on November 23, 2005 and was expected to return later on, but 4Kids did not announce when. One Piece not canceled On December 22, 2005, 4Kids announced the show would return after the holiday seasonReturn of One Piece. and on January 2 2006 the series was announced to be continuing on February 11.One Piece returns The dub's naming conventions were used in One Piece-related media in North America, such as the English version of the fighting game One Piece Grand Battle for the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Gamecube. Changes On September 9, 2004 4Kids answered the problems of Sanji smoking in the show. This was one of the few announced changes made to the series and the first alteration 4Kids spoke of in regard to the dub.4Kids mentions Sanji's lollipop. One of the more noted changes that was spotted was in episode 5 when 4Kids changed the skin of a character from black to white.The notice that a pirate had been altered from Black to white skinned. This was common practice made by 4Kids to avoid a certain stereotype and was seen in other animes at the time. The most note worthy problem with the 4Kids dub is that many arcs were cut from the original storyline. These included: *Warship Island arc *Laboon arc *Little Garden arc In all cases, the storyline had to be altered resulting in significant problems. At the time, there was no way of knowing which way the mangaka Oda was taking the storyline, therefore many plot holes were later caused in this version. These changes were never given reason for and remains the subject of much speculation amongst fans. While there are also many other complaints on the company in regard to alterations, such as visible alterations, poor translations and low-quality dubbing, this remains the only non-opinion based problem caused by the dub. Plot Hole Creation: Warship Island Information left out in the Warship Island arc on entry into the Grand Line created problems in explaining why one cannot just sail into the Grand Line. Plot Hole Creation: Reverse Mountain Laboon was removed, had 4Kids continued the series this would have left Brook without reason to join the crew later on. Crocus was removed resulting in the storyline being reworked to fit around his absence. The rework initially included just his Log Pose explanation that he gave the Straw Hats. Crocus however was focused character during Thriller Bark arc and Sabaody Archipelago arc. At the time other storylines that mention his importance to the One Piece world had not been reached in the original Japanese dub. Plot Hole Creation: Little Garden Because the Little Garden arc was removed, there was no explanation behind much of Mr. 3's later appearance in Arabasta. He was said to have been chasing the Straw Hat Pirates since Rogue Town yet Baroque Works did not know about the crew in the actual storyline until Misty Peak. Mr. 3 and his partner Ms. April Fool's were also spoken about during the explanation about Baroque Works given on the organization as if the crew had met them. This also creates a problem in the Impel Down arc as Luffy never met Mr. 3 before previously and thus wouldn't know he was. Because the Little Garden arc was removed, Dorry and Broggy were NOT part of the storyline. This meant later on another plot hole would have been created for Oimo and Kaashii. Cancellation Following an announcement on March 16, 2006 by 4Kids, the company stated they will concentrate only on producing its own shows. A fall of profit was blamed on the shortfall of several of their dubbed licenses such as Pokémon and Yu-gi-oh, although One Piece and several other licenses they held were said to offset the results.Profits down. The company as a result later dropped a few shows including one of one of their biggest earners, Pokémon. The dubbing of new anime lessened, and 4Kids announced on December 6, 2006 that they had canceled production of their dub.4Kids cancels production As of September 2007, 104 English-dubbed episodes have been produced from the first 143 Japanese episodes. 4Kids dropped the license afterward. NewType USA February 2007 edition page 118 confirmation of the end of One Piece, status of uncut version and overall status of anime at the time of announcement. Voice Actors References External links Official 4Kids websites *4Kids Corporate *4Kids Home Video *4KidsTV Fansite: *English dub comparison site de:4Kids Entertainment Category:4Kids